Revenge turned into?
by RyuuMahou
Summary: Companion piece to Ticklish?  Inuyasha finally gets his revenge...and maybe something more...Read and Review!  InuKag


I haven't posted anything here in a while...wow...

Anyway, this is the companion piece to **Ticklish?** Inuyasha finally gets his revenge and maybe something else...

Please don't be buggin' about mistakes. This wasn't beta-ed and I'm tired.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...but if I did...well, it wouldn't be PG...

* * *

**Revenge turned into…?**

_Damnit! Of all the things they could have done…it just _had _to be that! _ he thought angrily as he chased after the wench that had cause his pain. Of course, Inuyasha being Inuyasha, the exaggerating, overbearing, rude, violent hanyou that he was, was, obviously, exaggerating. The 'pain' that the 'wench' had inflicted upon our dear puppy was a kidney poke, causing immense embarrassment upon his part and immense glee and mirth upon his companions' part.

Through his embarrassment, he couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed chasing after Kagome; following her enticing scent that was mixed with anticipation, adrenaline, and mirth. Though, it had nothing on her scent when she was angry. _That _scent had him off in a completely different world.

_Enough about Kagome and her scent, _Inuyasha thought. He was growing closer to the girl from the future and could see her up ahead from his bird's eye view among the branches of the trees. He could still hear her laughing lightly as she ran, desperate to escape his revenge, even though he was pretty sure she knew it was fruitless.

He sped up, jumping from branch to branch until he was ahead of her. He dropped from his perch and turned in the air. He landed in front of her, facing her, causing her to emit a squeak of surprise.

"Where do you think you're going, wench?" Inuyasha growled with a smirk on his lips.

"Eh…n-nowhere, Inuyasha," she stuttered in between her heavy breathing and laughter.

"It doesn't _look _like it, wench," he growled, stalking towards her. She started laughing nervously and backed away from him until she was stopped by a tree trunk. Inuyasha's grin widened as he reached her, claws poised at her sides.

"Don't you dare!" Kagome whispered, eyes wide as she stared up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha only grinned wider and attacked her sides. She squealed with laughter as his claws tickled her sensitive sides. "Inu-Inuya-" she couldn't talk through her laughter.

"What was that, wench? I can't hear you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sto-stop!" she laughed, sliding down the tree trunk. Inuyasha followed her, still keen on getting his revenge.

"Revenge is oh, so sweet, wench," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Ouch!" the exclamation broke through Kagome's laughter. Inuyasha's hands instantly stilled and he looked at her with concern.

"Kagome?" he asked tentatively. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Inuyasha," Kagome said, trying to quell his worry, as she gingerly fingered her side. "You didn't do anything. The stupid tree did." She looked down at her right side to see a little blood soaking through her uniform top. "Shoot," she mumbled, fiddling with the tear in her top. "This is my only top. I'm going to have to ask mama to get me a new one."

"Let me see, wench," Inuyasha growled. He reached towards the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. There on her right side was a light scrape, just above the scare where the Shikon Jewel had been torn from her body. He leaned towards it to get a better look when a strange urge came over him; an urge that he didn't quite understand and was powerless to stop. He leaned closer…

"Eeek! Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome squeaked, looking down at her side.

"Quiet wench, I'm cleaning you're wound. My saliva had healing properties," he growled, going back to licking her wound. It was difficult for Kagome to get used to the sensation at first, but once she did, she found it (strangely) calming. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling.

Inuyasha growled lightly as he cleaned her wound. It calmed him that she was allowing him to take care of her like that. He felt Kagome shiver at his growl and smirked, continued to growl, sending the vibrations through her body. When he deemed it clean, he pulled back, putting her shirt back in place, and straightened up to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips.

"Better, Kagome?" he asked quietly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a dazed expression. Her smile widened as she nodded. "You always take such good care of me, Inuyasha," she whispered.

He blushed and looked away, muttering a small 'keh.' He turned back to look at her when she picked up one of his hands and held it between her own two.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely. Inuyasha stared at her, wonder shining in his eyes. He leaned forward and softly brushed his lips across hers.

"Always, Kagome," he whispered back.

"Whatever happened to your revenge?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

"I think it was sufficient," Inuyasha smirked.

"And the others?" she asked, regaining herself.

"I have a few ideas in mind, if you don't mind helping me out," Inuyasha said, smirking.

"I helped Miroku and Sango with their little scheme, so what kind of person would I be if I denied you my help," she said. At his confused look, she continued, "It was their idea to tickle you, I was just the middleman."

Inuyasha grinned. "Interesting…I think I can come up with a few…_things_…for us to do to our…_monk_…and slayer," he chuckled. He stood, offered her a hand, which she took, and helped her to her feet. He kept a hold on her hand as they started back to where they had originally run from.

"Revenge is oh, so sweet," Kagome muttered, repeating his earlier words, as she leaned up and kissed the hanyou's cheek. He blushed and grinned roguishly.

"Can say that again, wench," Inuyasha agreed. "They won't even know what hit them."

They walked, hand in hand, content to plan evil and fun plots for their companions that might _actually_ be slightly damaging towards their intended targets.

* * *

I hope you liked it! It's much longer than the first one, but oh well. If any of you have ideas on what I can do to Sango and Miroku for another installment of this little series, then I'm all ears! Er...eyes...? Anyway, just press that little button down there and review! I'd love some feed back! 


End file.
